Equipment
The Equipment section of the player's Inventory (direct link) contains all of the armor and weapons that they have purchased. Each player starts as a limited Warrior so only Warrior equipment will be available to purchase until the player reaches level 10 and the class system is unlocked. Each class has its own unique equipment. A player can use the gear that is specific to a different class if they own it, gaining the specific stat boosts that are granted by such equipment. However, the gear of different class will not grant the player a class equip bonus. See Class System for more details. __TOC__ Functionality shows the eight equipment slots. You also can view and change equipment from the website.]]Most equipment increases a player's stats. The stats that are increased by a given type of equipment are dictated by the class it is meant for. Since an upgrade in the same type of equipment replaces its predecessor (i.e., a player cannot wear two helmets at the same time), an upgrade only increases the player's attributes incrementally. Sometimes, purchasing a new type of equipment (e.g., a sword instead of a helmet) may be more cost-effective than upgrading an already owned piece. There are some purely decorative items that confer no benefit, such as the Training Sword, the Absurd Party Hat, and all Mystery Items. There are eight slots for equipment. The headgear, body armor, weapon, and shield/off-hand slots have both stat and stat-less items. The head accessory, eyewear, body accessory, and back accessory slots are for stat-less decorative items. The Equipment Table page lists all equipment; use the type and quality columns for more details. Purchasing Equipment Different pieces of equipment can be bought from the Item Store (found under the Rewards column) with gold. The Item Store appears as soon as a level 1 player completes their first task. All new players will see basic gear for their class. If a Grand Gala is happening, they will also see special Seasonal Edition gear. Once you have bought equipment, there is no way to sell it. One creative use for unused equipment is making costumes. Basic Gear The basic gear contains sets of items of increasing quality. The first set available is cheap but gives low stats. When an item in the first set has been bought (for example, a sword), a new item of the same kind from the next set becomes available (for example, a better, but more expensive sword). A player cannot buy a piece of equipment without first buying the weaker item of that kind (for example, a player cannot buy Chain Mail until they have bought the Leather Armor). If a piece of equipment is lost due to death, that equipment must be repurchased before better pieces of equipment of that same kind are available again. After a player purchases all of the best equipment for their class, they will unlock the Ultimate Gear achievement. The total cost to purchase the complete sets of basic gear for each class are as follows: * Warrior: 1205 Gold * Healer: 1205 Gold * Mage: 1210 Gold * Rogue: 1340 Gold A player can buy basic gear belonging to only their own class, but equipment previously bought as a different class can still be equipped. Special Gear Apart from the basic gear for each class, special gear can be available: * Seasonal Edition class-specific gear can be purchased during a Grand Gala. * Enchanted Armoire equipment is available for purchase at 100GP per piece, received randomly. * Mystery Items are given to subscribers for free. * Certain pieces of equipment are earned through Daily Check-Ins, either as check-in prizes or via quests that are check-in prizes. * Ocean-themed, Pyromancer/Taskwoods, and Mammoth Rider equipment becomes available after completing certain gold purchasable quests. * Legendary Equipment becomes available after completing certain quests (and was given to some Kickstarter backers). * Contributor Rewards are given to Habitica contributors. * Unconventional Armor is given to players who visit a Habitica booth at certain conventions. * Event Item Sequence equipment such as the Absurd Party Hat is released in specific sequences to celebrate special events or occasions, or as rewards for Official Habitica Challenges. When special equipment appears in the Item Store, it can be purchased immediately, regardless of which base equipment has been bought. The seasonal equipment from a Grand Gala is class-specific, which means that a player can only buy current seasonal equipment belonging to their own class, and that seasonal equipment will give a class equip bonus when worn by a player of the correct class. Players can change class to purchase seasonal gear for classes other than their usual one. Since players below level 10 are Warriors by default, seasonal items available below level 10 are of the Warrior class. Because of this, players planning to select a non-Warrior class may want to abstain from purchasing special gear before reaching level 10 to save their gold for the special items of their intended class; alternatively, when they reach level 10 they might want to opt out of the class system until they have had time to buy all of the Warrior gear, since it can be useful to any class for boosting certain attributes or for making costumes. Note that seasonal equipment is available for only a limited time and so this should be considered when deciding whether to use gold before you have changed to your preferred class. If special gear is lost, for example due to death, it can be repurchased even if it is no longer normally available. There is one exception to this - if a player changes classes after dying, special gear for classes other than their current class will no longer be available to be repurchased. If the player later changes classes again, that special gear will once again be available. Auto-equip Purchases By default any piece of equipment that is purchased will automatically be equipped as Battle Gear. This does not apply to Enchanted Armoire items. On 3rd November 2015 an option was added to turn off this behaviour, the option is found in the equipment tab of your inventory next to the Battle Gear heading. Wearing Equipment A player can wear owned equipment from any class and will gain the stats of that gear. However, only gear of their own class will grant a class equip bonus. For more information and details, see Class. To add or change equipment, click the Inventory tab then click Equipment. By default, your equipment is divided into several categories, which may include Enchanted Armoire, Mystery, Special, and the classes (note that these class categories only include basic gear; class-specific special gear can be found under the Special category). The default grouping is represented by the "Class" option under the "Group By" menu. You can also group your equipment by type (e.g., armor, headgear, weapon) by selecting "Type" under the "Group By" menu. A search bar is located above your equipment and allows you to easily search for a specific piece (or specific pieces) of equipment by name, including partial matches. Hovering over a piece of equipment will give you a description and its attribute information. Equip your character by clicking on the piece that you want. Its background will turn green and it will become visible on your avatar. To remove it, click on it again; to replace it, click on another piece. Remove all Battle Gear pieces at once by clicking the "Unequip Battle Gear" button. The "Order By" menu helps organize your equipment within each category. You can order your equipment by set to group related items, or by each of the four stats to help you maximize your stat boost from equipment. Exceptions There are a few special cases for equipment: *Any time you can equip a shield, you can also equip a Rogue's left-hand weapon. *Rogues cannot use other classes' weapons in their shield (left) hand, but they can use other classes' weapons in their weapon (right) hand, and other classes' shields in their left hand. *Any class can use a Mage's two-handed staff. It counts as a weapon and a shield. When you use one, you can't use another weapon or shield at the same time. Costumes Costumes allow Habitica players to showcase their unique styles and modify their appearances without sacrificing the benefits of their best equipment. Players can change their costumes by going to the Equipment page under the Inventory tab and clicking "Use Costume". The layout of the costume area is exactly the same as the equipment area, and functions similarly. Costumes, avatar customizations, and choice of pets and mounts can be used to dress up your avatar for in-game cosplay. You can unequip all the pieces of the costume for your character by clicking the "Unequip Costume" button. You can also unequip pets, mounts, and backgrounds by clicking the "Unequip Pet, Mount, Background" button. You can also organize your costumes within each category using the "Order By" menu. You can order your costumes by set to group related items, or by each of the four stats, although costumes do not affect your stats. Available Equipment The sections below give you full information about all class equipment, grouped by class. You can also see all equipment (class and non-class) in one sortable table. Warrior Warriors wield one-handed swords with their shields. A full set of Warrior gear (excluding Grand Gala gear and Warrior class bonus) gives a player: * 18 + 12 = 30 STR (+0.9% critical hit chance, +15% damage to bosses) * 11 + 9 = 20 CON (+8% damage reduction) Weapons= |-|Body Armor= |-|Headgear= |-|Shields= |-|Grand Gala Gear= Healer Healers wield one-handed rods with their shields. A full set of Healer gear (excluding Grand Gala gear and Healer class bonus) gives a player: * 11 + 9 = 20 INT (+50% XP gain, +40 MP, +40% base MP regeneration after 100 MP) * 18 + 12 = 30 CON (+12% damage reduction) Weapons= |-|Body Armor= |-|Headgear= |-|Shields= |-|Grand Gala Gear= Mage Mages wield two-handed staffs. These staffs give equivalent bonuses to those given by the double weapon or weapon/shield combination from other classes. A full set of Mage gear (excluding Grand Gala gear and Mage class bonus) gives a player: * 18 + 12 = 30 INT (+75% XP gain, +60 MP, +60% base MP regeneration after 100 MP) * 10 + 10 = 20 PER (+40% gold gain, +20% drop chance, +0 drop cap rounded down) Weapons= |-|Body Armor= |-|Headgear= |-|Grand Gala Gear= Rogue Rogues wield weapons in both hands, which must be purchased separately; weapons are designed either for the left or right hands and cannot be used in the wrong hand. (In the code, the left hand weapon is considered to use the shield slot, and the weapon graphics are mirror images of each other.) A full set of Rogue gear (excluding Grand Gala gear and Rogue class bonus) gives a player: * 10 + 10 = 20 STR (+0.6% critical hit chance, +10% damage to bosses) * 18 + 12 = 30 PER (+60% gold gain, +30% drop chance, +1 drop cap rounded down) Weapons= |-|Body Armor= |-|Headgear= |-|Grand Gala Gear= fr:Équipement ru:Снаряжение Achievements Gathering all the Basic Gear for one Class gives players the Ultimate Gear achievement; with a separate achievement and badge for each class. Switching classes to make the other Basic Gear obtainable can be done through rebirth or changing classes. : The Healer badge and achievement; purchasing all the Basic Healer Gear requires 1205 Gold. : The Mage badge and achievement; purchasing all the Basic Mage Gear requires 1210 Gold. : The Rogue badge and achievement; purchasing all the Basic Rogue Gear requires 1340 Gold. : The Warrior badge and achievement; purchasing all the Basic Warrior Gear requires 1205 Gold. Grand Gala Equipment You can see all the special class gear from the previous Grand Galas in one table. This equipment is available in the Seasonal Shop which opens during each Grand Gala. Pixel Art Most of the equipment items have been created by our own talented artists; however, some of Habitica's earliest equipment was taken with permission from Mozilla BrowserQuest. In the early days of Habitica, there was some opposition to this "design recycling", but here is our reasoning. First, it is licensed under CC-BY-SA 3.0, granting us use, and the guys over at BrowserQuest (who are fantastic people) have given us their blessing. Second, only those in-the-know will recognize it — which is mostly developers and designers who have been keeping abreast of HTML5's progress. Third, it's absolutely superb in design and nostalgia — it does an excellent job of bringing back SNES. Category:Mechanics Category:Class System Category:Equipment Category:Incentives Category:Unlockable Features Category:Stats Category:Avatar